


Missiva tra le stelle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerre spaziali [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multipairing, multishipping in Star Wars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
Prompt: 24. Coprire gli occhi di qualcuno.  
Luke/Leila.

Cap.1 ‘Gemelli’

Luke posò le mani sugli occhi della principessa, lei sentiva il suo respiro sul collo.

“Sai, è come se sentissi risuonare in te l’altra metà della mia stessa anima. Come se fino ad ora avessi cercato smaniosamente te per poter essere completo” sussurrò.

< Nonostante mi copra gli occhi, lo posso immaginare… quasi potessi vedere dai suoi occhi > pensò Leila. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Io sento esattamente le stesse cose. Il destino sembrava averci destinato ad incontrarci.

Ho girato l’universo, ma solo accanto a te mi sento a casa” ammise, posando le mani su quelle di Luke.

[100].


	2. Cap.2 Solo dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.  
Prompt: 54. “Guardami negli occhi e giurami che non è vero.”.  
Han/Luke.

Cap.2 Solo dolore

“Guardami negli occhi e giurami che non è vero” implorò Han.

Luke abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo la mano di metallo.

“Non posso…” esalò.

Han lo afferrò per il bavero della divisa jedi e lo sollevò, guardandolo in viso. I suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli dell’altro.

“Ti scongiuro, dimmi che non è vero. Che mio figlio non ha fatto tutto questo, che…” gemette.

< Tu sei l’ultima persona che avrei voluto far soffrire così.

Ho fallito, dovrò andare in esilio > pensò Luke.

“Ben se n’è andato” gemette.

Han lo baciò tra le lacrime, mozzandogli il respiro, screpolandogli le labbra.

[100].


End file.
